6865 Captain America's Avenging Cycle
|Ages =5-12 |Minifigures=Alien Foot Soldier Alien General Captain America |Released =April 2012 |Theme = Super Heroes|Theme2 = Marvel |Instructions=6024029 }} 6865 Captain America's Avenging Cycle is a 72 piece Marvel Super Heroes set released in April 2012. It includes Captain America, an Alien Foot Soldier, and an Alien General. Description This set is made up of three parts: Captain America's Avenging Cycle, an alien weapons platform, and an alien air vehicle. Captain America's motorbike is black with a dark red shell over it, and uses transparent pieces for lights. Blue pieces are used on the back of the bike, as is a black clip piece that allows Captain America's shield to be stored. Three stickers are present towards the front of the bike's red shell, two featuring Captain America's shield design, and the other a white S.H.I.E.L.D eagle with a red, white and blue background. The alien weapons platform has a light grey base, and uses mainly tan, dark tan and gold pieces. In the centre of the platform is a flick-fire missile with a transparent purple tip, and the missile's firing angle can be adjusted up and down by moving the hinged piece. The last model included in the set, the Alien General's one-man air vehicle. Like the weapons platform, it uses a grey and tan colour scheme, and features transparent purple engines, two wings that can be folded up and down, and another purple-tipped flick-fire missile mounted on the underside of the craft. A dark tan piece is also mounted on the front, which can also be folded down. Stickers are applied to each of the three main dark tan parts, which feature a gold and purple design. The set includes three minifigures- Captain America with his shield, an Alien General with a gun constructed of four pieces, and an Alien Foot Soldier. This variant of Captain America and the Alien General are both exclusive to this set. Background After Loki gained possession of the Tessarect, he established a portal to Earth using Stark Tower as a base, allowing for Chitauri forces to invade, starting in New York. However, the newly formed Avengers, including Captain America managed to successfully defend the city and the world, with the Black Widow closing down the portal, Iron Man guiding a nuclear missile through the portal and destroying the Chitauri forces still in space on the other side of the portal, and The Hulk defeating Loki. Notes * This set doesn't include a separate comic book unlike the rest of the Marvel sets, but similar to the case with 6858 Catwoman Catcycle City Chase, a comic based on the set is included in the other Marvel comics and in the back of the instruction book. * It is currently the smallest set, excluding promotions, in the entire Super Heroes theme out of both the DC and Marvel sets. * In The Avengers, he did not have a bike. However, in Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America has a black bike, not a red one like in this set. Also, there are no enemy turrets or gunner stations on the ground, and the glider is also of a different design to its movie counterpart. * Excluding promotions, this is the only Marvel set based off of the Avengers movie to not include Loki. * There is a bike included in 76032 The Avengers Quinjet Chase, making it so every Avengers film based series of sets has a motorcycle and Captain America in at least one set. LEGO.com Description Minifigures Included Gallery 6865_alt3.png|The Alien General with his gun and Captain America with his shield. 6865.png|Another view of the set. Backcap.jpg|The back of the box. Comic 6865 comic.png|Page 1 6865 comic-2.png|Page 2 External links Category:Super Heroes Category:6000 sets Category:2012 sets Category:Marvel Category:Bikes